Hypothetical Wedding Plans
by OptimisticMuffins
Summary: Abby and McGee discuss the wedding plans of Tony and Ziva. If, of course, Tony and Ziva were to get married. Oneshot, a little Gibbs/Ziva father-daughter  and a pinch of Tiva .


**I was reading this fic where McGee and Abby start discussing who will be what in Tony and Ziva's wedding (which they assume will happen soon because the two have only just started dating…) and it kinda got me thinking. So thus, HERE'S THIS.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, the world would know. Because I could say I knew Gibbs and co. (That was not meant to rhyme. It was accidental. I swear.)

* * *

  
**

"Hey, Abby," McGee called as he entered the lab on special weekday morning. Not only was it the beginning of the month (when a large amount of office pools involving a particular set of partners on the MCRT reset), but it was the beginning of February, when Valentine's Day pools regarding the same pair began. Tim had to admit, Abby usually won extraordinary amounts of cash thanks to Tony and Ziva, whether the partners realized it or not. It was, as he realized Abby would say, "hinky."

"McGee, what color scheme do you think Tony and Ziva will choose?" Abby pondered over Major Mass Spec without so much as glancing in his direction. Tim blinked. "Pink and yellow? Orange and white? Green and blue? What about white and black, that's classy."

"Um…color scheme for what? Their apartments?" At the question, Abby straightened up and turned to him with a bright grin.

"House decorations! I didn't even think about those. No, silly, I'm talking about their wedding!" Abby's cheery declaration caused Tim to choke on his coffee. He stared blankly at her in shock.

"They're _engaged_?" Abby rolled her eyes.

"Well, no, they haven't even gotten the past the whole 'I like you but I'm too stubborn to admit it' stage, but obviously they'll get over that and start dating, probably soon because I've caught them smooching on a handful of security cameras, and then they'll get married and get a house together and have gorgeous little half-Italian, half-Israeli babies and we'll be aunts and uncles! Except Gibbs. I'm not sure what he'd be. Maybe Grandpa Gibbs?" she frowned in contemplation as Tim closed his gaping mouth.

"Abby, where this coming from?" he asked. She shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly.

"Just kinda curious. Ooo, I wonder what we'll be when they get married! I suppose I'm a little too old to be a flower girl…"

"Don't be silly, Abby, if I ever get married you would be the maid of honor. While we're at it, when and to whom am I getting married?" At Ziva's voice, Tim cringed and wondered how far he would get if he tried to run.

"Oh, hey Ziva! McGee and I were just discussing color schemes and such for your wedding!" Abby said brightly with a wave over Tim's shoulder. Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"I see," she stated. "Would you mind telling me who the groom is?"

"Obviously it's going to be Tony, after I saw the footage of you guys in the elevator playing tonsil hockey—" Instinctively, Ziva and Tim looked around in a panic, causing Abby to laugh. "Relax, guys, Gibbs isn't around. At the moment. We'd better finish this discussion before he does show up, though, he'll be in with my first Caf-Pow! soon. If I'm going to be in a dress, you won't make me wear pink, will you? And who would be the best man? Would that be Gibbs or Tim?"

"Assuming this hypothetical wedding you are planning ever takes place, then no, Gibbs cannot be the best man, Abby," Ziva said with a smile. "He has to walk me down the aisle."

Standing just outside the lab (and apparently out of sight), Gibbs smiled as he sipped his coffee.

* * *

**So there it is! The idea of Gibbs being best man was a little off to me, because he's so clearly like a father to both Tony and Ziva. I think giving Ziva away at her wedding would really make Gibbs happy (in his own Gibbs way). And let's admit it, we all know that McGee would be best man because that's just the way it would be. I wish I could have put Tony in this somehow (I love him, he's the best. Plus I'm biased because I'll be a Buckeye next year so I feel super special knowing that the people who created NCIS gave a nod to my future college…given, the nod came comparing Tony's phys ed degree there to McGee's whatever degree at MIT, so I feel like they were being a little mean, because OSU is really tough to get into anymore, but I'll take what I can get.)**

**THANKS for reading! It's okay if you don't review. It would make me happy, but I more often than not don't, so I won't be hypocritical here. As long as you enjoyed reading it. **

**OptimisticMuffins**


End file.
